


just nameless

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	just nameless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WafflesAndPancakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafflesAndPancakes/gifts).



Just nameless ...

Ich hoffe, der Wunsch wurde hiermit erfüllt?

just nameless  
Thomas war in Kenneth verliebt.  
Und das schon seit langer Zeit, wie lange wusste er selber schon nicht mehr. Die Gefühle für den älteren Skispringer waren einfach da und hatten, selbst als er versuchte sie zu ignorieren, nicht verschwinden wollen. Lange Zeit hatte er still gelitten, versucht die Nähe, ebenso wie die Entfernung zu Kenny zu ertragen, bis er es schließlich nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte. Nie hatte er dem Älteren gesagt, was er fühlte, aber dennoch schien Kenny die Blicke bemerkt zu haben …  
Oder die Unsicherheit?  
Das wachsende Verlangen?  
Vielleicht auch die Sehnsucht?  
Thomas wusste es nicht und genau das war auch der einzige Grund, warum der junge Norweger Kenneths eigentlich absurdem Vorschlag von „Friend with benefits“ ohne zu zögern und beinahe schon freudig zugestimmt hatte.  
Eigentlich hatte er, in einem Anfall von Einfalt … Dummheit oder vielleicht konnte man dabei sogar von Idiotie sprechen, gehofft, dass ihm die körperliche Nähe, die aus diesem neuen Status entstehen sollte und die er würde genießen können, letztendlich reichen würde … Dass es ihm so irgendwann im Laufe der Zeit endlich gelingen würde, sich aus dem Bann des älteren Norwegers zu lösen … dass die Gefühle vielleicht abkühlen und er mit den kalten Resten leben lernen würde können …

Aber, alles war anders gekommen und statt sich von ihm lösen zu können, war er Kenny nur noch mehr verfallen und hatte sich nun endgültig vollkommen rettungslos in den Älteren verliebt. Er hatte Kenneth Gangnes unterschätzt, wieder einmal. Und jedes Mal, wenn sie sich heimlich trafen und zusammen im Bett landeten -oftmals schafften sie es ja nicht einmal dorthin- versank Thomas willig nur noch tiefer in der klebrigen Schwärze seiner eigenen, privaten Hölle.  
Ja, es war eine Hölle, in der das, was er begehrte so nahe und doch so fern war. Und doch, war Thomas mehr als willig jeden Preis zu zahlen, nur um noch einmal die weichen, honigsüßen Lippen und die zärtlichen Berührungen der langen Finger seines Kennys spüren zu dürfen … Wohl wissend, dass es nicht wirklich war … Kenny gehörte nicht wirklich ihm. War nicht seins.

Thomas war das gleichgültig, er konnte seine Rollen spielen.  
Den Liebhaber in den stillen, privaten Stunden ...  
Und den Freund in der Öffentlichkeit.  
Er sehnte sich nach so viel mehr.  
Aber, das würde es niemals für ihn geben.  
Niemals sanften Berührungen.  
Nimmer Baden im sanften Nachglühen des Orgasmus.  
Es war einfach nur Sex.  
Es war keine Liebe.  
Einfach nur Sex.  
Sie benutzten einander.  
Für ihre Lust.  
Für ihre Befriedigung.  
Thomas meinte damit klarzukommen

Als Kenneth über seinen Rücken kratzte und eine Welle aus Schmerz und auch Lust durch Thomas' Körper schoss, presste Thomas die Lippen fest zusammen, um nicht den Namen zu stöhnen. Er war im Himmel, der eigentlich eine Hölle war … Oder vielleicht war es auch die Hölle, in die sich dieser Engel verirrt hatte.  
Sein gefallener Engel … Kenneth kniete über ihm, die Augen glitzerten, die sonst so blassen Wangen waren gerötet und die vollen Lippen glänzten verführerisch und schienen um Küsse zu betteln, ihn anzuflehen. Es gab nur wenig, was Thomas nicht für den Älteren tun würde, Kennys Wort war sein Befehl und jede Berührung seine Belohnung.  
Er würde ihn stundenlang verwöhnen …  
Ihn anbeten …  
Und sich ihm hingeben.  
Immer und immer wieder.  
Kenneth musste es nur sagen.

Aber, eine Sache würde nie geschehen, so sehr er sich das ersehnte.  
Niemals würde Kenny, wenn sie zwischen den Laken lagen, seinen Namen sagen.  
Es geschah niemals wortlos, dass sie miteinander schliefen. Aber es gab eine unausgesprochene Regel zwischen ihnen.  
Niemals fielen ihre Namen.  
Niemals.  
Und das schmerzte.  
Wenn Kenny bettelte oder befahl, spürte Thomas die nagende Eifersucht und er beugte sich über den willigen Körper des ehemaligen Skispringers und zeichnete ihn. Brandmarkte den Körper, dessen Seele und Herz er nicht besitzen durfte, als seins. Immer und immer wieder …  
Es war ein lautloser Kampf, ein stiller Krieg und ein zähes Ringen. Die eine Frage, was er tun musste, damit Kenneth die Regel vergaß … damit er seinen Namen von diesen perfekten Lippen hören durfte, drängte sich unangenehm auf … Er versuchte sie wieder zu verdrängen, einfach den Moment zu genießen, aber Thomas fühlte, wie es ihm immer mehr entglitt, wie er den Krieg letztlich doch zu verlieren drohte.  
Er wollte seinen Namen von den vollen, roten Lippen perlen hören.  
„Thomas ...“

Thomas brachte den Älteren nun unter sich, kniete sich zwischen die langen Beine und strich mit dem Finger über die empfindliche Innenseite der Oberschenkel und dann sanft über die, sich ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen reckende Erregung. Sein Atem ging schwer, im gleichen Rhythmus wie Kennys, seine Finger legten sich fester um den harten Schwanz und sein Daumen strich über die rote Spitze, kostete den ersten Lusttropfen.  
Kenneth gab den Takt vor, seine Augen halb geschlossen, die roten Lippen einen Spalt weit geöffnet, sodass die Zunge darüber lecken konnte.

„Thomas ...“

Der Jüngere stoppte abrupt, die langen Finger verharrten und Thomas starrte atemlos auf das, von Lust und Begierde gerötete Gesicht auf dem weißen Kissen. „Kenneth ...“, es war nur ein Flüstern, das ihm entfleucht war, noch bevor er sich auf die kussgeschwollenen Lippen hatte beißen können. Angst breitete sich aus, löschte mit ihrer eisigen Kälte das Feuer der Lust und Thomas schluckte schwer, als er nun versuchte sich zu erklären, „Ich ...“  
„Thomas ...“, Kenneth lächelte, die dunklen, von Lust getrübten Augen fixierten den Jüngeren. Vorsichtig streckte der ehemalige Skispringer eine Hand aus und seine langen Finger strichen zärtlich über Thomas' Wange, folgten der silbrigen Spur der Tränen und betrachteten sie dann etwas verwirrt, „Warum weinst du, Thomas?“  
Der Blonde schluckte, versuchte zu antworten, aber stattdessen beugte er sich zu wortlos zu Kenneth hinunter und verschloss den fragenden Mund mit einem hungrigen, fordernden Kuss.  
Es gab keine Hölle mehr, sondern nur noch den Kuss.  
Weich.  
Warm.  
Liebevoll.

„Kenneth ...“, flüsterte er gegen die warmen Lippen und lächelte, als der Name einen wohligen Schauer durch den Körper unter ihm laufen ließ. Mutiger geworden, löste er sich, leckte über die erhitzte Haut und flüsterte bei jedem sanften Kuss erneut den Namen des Älteren.  
„Thomas ...“, es waren nur zwei Silben und die einzige Warnung, die er bekam, als Kenny ihn nun unter sich brachte und wohlig knurrte, „Mein Thomas ...“ Hilflos lag er unter ihm, starrte blicklos in das schöne Gesicht und versank dann mit jedem kundigen Stoß von Kenny, der sich langsam in ihn schob, tiefer in der wohligen Dunkelheit der nahenden Erlösung.

Alles hatte sich verändert.  
Wortlos, waren beide doch keine Männer vieler Worte.  
Sanfte Berührungen.  
Küsse,  
Kuscheln im Nachglühen der Lust.  
Nackt Haut auf nackter Haut.  
Schmetterlingsküsse.  
Und ihre Namen.  
Sie waren keine Freunde mehr.  
Sie waren nun mehr.  
Viel mehr.  
„Ich liebe dich.“, murmelte Thomas leise und er konnte die Antwort in Kennys Blick lesen, als der Ältere sich über ihn beugte, ihre Finger sanft miteinander verflocht und sie dann an seine Lippen hob.


End file.
